


happy days, that left us on the floor

by wonderwallarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, also im not sure where im going w this, idk if its gonna be good im so sorry, just an idea i had and for some reason im publishing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwallarry/pseuds/wonderwallarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been together for 6 years but the magic is lost and Louis' eyes don't shine like they used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii okay, so I just wanted to say this is my first ever time writing a fic, and I'm pretty nervous because I don't think it's gonna be that great, so I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy it! I just decided to write this because the idea came to me while listening to Ed Sheeran's song, Be Like You. Thats also where I got the title. Anyways, thank you for reading! Also, this is going to need a lot of editing and some things dont make sense, but it is what it isxxx

"Lou," he speaks softly, "Louis, I think I'm just gonna head off to bed then, yeah?" He looks expectantly at the man sitting with his knees tucked under his chin on the couch, and patiently waits for a response.

A quietly mumbled, "Okay" is all Louis can manage. He can't even look up at Harry because he knows what will happen if he does. Looking at Harry means looking into the eyes of a man who he promised a Forever, but now can't get past Today. The weak, crumbly wall of defense he's managed to put up around himself will begin to deteriorate. So, he just keeps his focus on the television set in front of him, ignoring Harry's gaze.

"Okay," Harry quietly sighs, as he pushes himself off the couch.

His shoulders slightly droop as he walks past Louis who sits at the opposite end of the sofa, towards the room at the end of the small hallway, a hint of disappointment lining his features. He looks back once more, tries not to let the fact that Louis won't even spare him a passing glance bother him too much.

As he enters their bedroom, he rubs at his sleepy eyes with the heel of his hands. The window that leads to their balcony is cracked open, the white curtains sway with the warm breeze that drifts in, and Harry decides that he'll leave it open for tonight, seeing as they live on the third level of their flat complex and it's nice outside. He slips off his scratchy jumper and too-tight jeans, climbing into the cold bed in only his pants. He can't help but let his mind drift, and he wonders when it all got so hard. When did keeping up a conversation get so difficult? When did Louis stop being able to look him in the eye during dinner? Or, any time, for that matter.

Harry falls asleep silently wishing for Louis to climb into bed with him, wrap his arms around his waist, and pepper soft kisses onto Harry's shoulders like before. Before it all went to shit.

Louis never comes to bed and Harry is left to sleep alone.

 

-

 

_"Lou!" Harry shrieks in a fit of giggles, "Louis, stop it!" His entire body shakes with laughter as he squirms under Louis._

_They're on the top bunk in their room at X-Factor House, and 18 year old Louis is sat on top of 16 year old Harry, tickling him gently, yet still enough to make him scream. Luckily, Liam and Zayn have left for the afternoon to go on a double date of sorts, Niall's dad was in town and decided to take him out to a late lunch, and the other residents of the house were all huddled in the large living room, watching a movie downstairs, so they weren't bothering anyone with their excessive shrieks._

_"Say it, then, Harry! Just admit it," Louis yells, and he continues to poke and nudge at Harry's soft tummy, laughing along with the beautiful boy beneath him. "Admit you think she's pretty!"_

_Harry shakes his head, "Never!" They're both out of breath and their eyes are watery from all the giggling._

_Harry lifts his head and licks at Louis' nose playfully, making the older boy yelp and move his hands away from H's sides to pin his arms above his head, just holding them there. Harry looks up into Louis' eyes and thinks how beautiful this boy is._

_"I think you're pretty, Lou." Harry whispers, so quietly he's doesn't know whether he's said it out loud or not. He gets his answer when Louis stops moving and his eyes widen ever so slightly._

_"You do?" Louis breathes out, eyebrows knotting together, his warm breath caressing Harry's nose._

_"I think you're beautiful," Harry speaks, searching Louis' tan face for any sign of discomfort, or disgust. Instead, he sees Louis' expression soften, and he swears he sees his eyes sparkle a bit._

_Everything happens in slow motion; Louis' eyes move to Harry's blushing cheeks, and trail down to his red mouth. His lips part slightly, eyes flutter shut, chin tips down, and then they're kissing. His mouth against Harry's, and its soft and warm and welcoming and easy. So easy. He might even go as far as to say it was magical._  

-

 

Harry wakes with a start, arm reaching out instinctively for Louis. He comes up empty, though, and he feels his throat tighten, because things aren't the way they were before, and he's afraid they never will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii ok, again, I'm sorry!! I don't know how to write, I've never written stories or fics before, but I have a slight idea of where I'm going with this now, so it should get better after this! The chapters are pretty short, but this one is even shorter, so im sorry:( I'm so sorry if this is really bad, just stay with me because I promise it's going to get better!!!! (hopefully) :))) thank youu xxx 
> 
> Oh and also, I'm always going back and editing the chapter and stuff, so yeah:)

Louis sits basking in the warm, morning sunlight that streams in from the large kitchen window. He vaguely wonders how long it's been since he kissed Harry. Must be ages, considering he can't even remember. Why, why does it have to be so hard? Why couldn't he still feel the way he did all that time ago? Why did it all have to go to absolute shit? 

Getting up from the stool he sat on, he puts his cup in the sink and checks the clock on the stove. It's nearly 8:30, and Harry will be waking up any minute now. Harry's always been one to get an early start, always wanting to take hold of the day to come. But lately Harry seems drained of all energy, and no matter how much Louis tries to convince himself it's not anything he's done, he knows its not the truth. Louis has utterly and completely sucked the life out of Harry. His beautiful, wonderful Harry, who, not too long ago, was brimming with excitement. Always bubbly, always laughing, always happy. Now Louis has gone and fucked that up, as well. 

He goes to slip on his shoes, and slides his arms through the oversized hoodie Harry gave him last Christmas. He stuffs his wallet and phone into the back pocket of his jeans, and makes his way to the door, praying that Harry doesn't walk out and see him leave. Seeing Harry right now would mean awkward 'hello's' and avoiding eye contact. 

Louis steps out into the cold, the fall breeze nipping at his exposed heels, and makes his way downstairs. Not too sure where he's even headed, he begins walking towards the park where he and Harry spent the night camping out under the stars a few years back. 

He glances down at his wrist, 'Forever' sprawled out on his skin in Harry's messy handwriting. He had gotten that tattoo 3 years back, when he and Harry had spontaneously decided to go and get matching tattoos (once again.) Once they got to the tattoo parlor, they hadn't a clue what they wanted to get. So while they waited to get called in to the back room, Harry absentmindedly wrote 'Forever' on Louis' palm, and in return, Louis wrote '& Always' in Harry's. As cliché as it is, when the tattoo artist asked them if they knew what they were getting, they decided that would be their new tattoo. When they each came out with their shiny, new tattoos, Louis' smile was spread across his face, ear to ear, and Harry teared up, because that's just how Harry is when it comes to his baby. They felt truly unstoppable, like nothing in the world could ever break them apart. 

"Forever and always, Lou" Harry would whisper.

Louis would just smile, "Forever and always, babe."

 

But, of course, nothing lasts forever, and people change, and Louis&Harry just weren't Louis&Harry anymore.


End file.
